the last prank
by nenika
Summary: es excitante la idea ¿no lo creen? Follarte salvajemente a tu “hermanita”/entre los dos yo sé que soy la mala, asique le haré mi última maldad, antes de que se valla para siempre de mi lado/
1. Chapter 1

Me recargue en la pared a un lado de la ventana, para encontrarme con lo más lógico, una calle desierta.

Tal vez el hecho de que fuera julio, a las tres de la tarde de un domingo, influyera, además la ciudad estaba pasando por una sequia interminable, era deprimente no poder salir y recostarse en la hierba, caminar por el parque y salir con mis amigos. Para ser sincera, claro que podía, pero la vanidad me detenía, mi piel blanca como nieve y delicada cual cristal, le salían manchas por el sol o se enrojecía y los bloqueadores de sol no me ayudaban mucho, añoraba el invierno en las montañas con los abuelos, danzar en nieve, las peleas en nieve, esquiar en nieve, **¡amo la nieve! **Y ¿les cuento un secreto? Solía quedarme a solas con mi hermano cada noche, solo jugábamos, besos, caricias nada serio, yo amo a mi hermano, realmente lo amo como a nada, el me hace perder la cabeza, mi dignidad y mi decencia, con el actuaba como una perra, usaba trucos bajos **¡muy bajos!, **como el que había usado hace unos momentos mientras comíamos, usaba lo de siempre, mi mano masajeando su muslo y su entrepierna, mientras le dedicaba gestos y miradas lascivas cuando me observaba, lo ponía tenso y caliente, estaba al tanto de eso, pero a pesar de sus hormonas de 17 años incontroladas, seguía tratando a su "hermanita" de 15 años como a una muñeca y eso me cabreaba, yo no soy una niña, el mismo lo ha comprobado, conoce cada parte de mi cuerpo incluso su sabor, entonces ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Lo que piense la gente? al infierno la gente, ¿la familia? Papa murió hace ya 4 años, mama era una interesada que tonteaba con cualquier vejete, los demás, no tienen porque enterarse.

* * *

El calendario era así, 2 semanas para mi cumpleaños y como 1 mes y medio para que él se fuera a estudiar al extranjero, me entere hace un par de días, el mismo me lo dijo, llore todo el día creí que dejaría de respirar, lo hice por un momento, mi amiga Ino tuvo que asistirme, obviamente fui con ella, no me desmoronaría en mi casa, tan cerca de él, muchos piensan que sentir tal amor por un ser de tu misma sangre es enfermizo, antinatural y que va en contra de dios, eso para mí es mentira, los seres humanos somos imperfectos y acaso los seres humanos no fueron los que idearon esas "reglas", la biblia no dice que no puedo amar a mi hermano, sinceramente no me importaría, pero a él si… a él si le importa y no me ama, no como yo, lo sé tan bien como sé que me desea como a nadie, es excitante la idea ¿no lo creen? Follarte salvajemente a tu "hermanita", pero él es demasiado frio, orgulloso y "correcto", entre los dos yo sé que soy la mala, asique le haré mi última maldad, antes de que se valla para siempre de mi lado, porque cuando él se valla no será lo mismo, el tiempo corre, me observo en el espejo traigo unos ajustados shorts de malla negros, una blusa de tirantes ajustada del mismo color y mis botas tipo vaquero cafés con grabados, solté mi cabello rosa que cayó en ondas hasta mi cintura, algo de brillo en los labios y voila!

Camine con paso decidido, empecé a escuchar voces conocidas, no podía evitar sonreír era perfecto, abrí la puerta con una sonrisa y los presentes me observaron con interés, eran los amigos de mi hermano también míos, sobre todo Naruto mi mejor amigo y mi ex novio, fuimos novios en la época en la que quería sacar a Sasuke de mi cabeza hace más de un año, Sasuke dejo de hablarnos, tuvimos muchas peleas, la más polémica fue la del baño.

_Iba furiosa y con la decicion de golpearlo con un zapato en la espalda desnuda como cuando éramos niños, abrí de golpe la puerta del baño, sin fijarme si por lo menos estaba vestido._

_¡Como te…- lo que vi me dejo sin habla, mi hermano tenía un cuerpo de infarto bien formado y musculoso, estaba cubierto por gotas de agua, su cabello escurría agua y estaba revuelto, y solo tenía una toalla puesta._

_Al menos cierra la puerta hace frio- dijo con voz cansada y expresión de dolor, no me había fijado en todos los moretones y raspones que tenía en el cuerpo, ver eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada._

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunte fingiendo seguir furiosa._

_¿El que?- fingió no saber._

_¡¿Por qué golpeaste a Naruto, MI NOVIO?!- y le avente el zapato justo al pecho, ni se inmuto._

_Se lo merecía, teníamos un pacto, nada de ex novias de otros, ni familiares- comenzó a secarse el pelo._

_¿Qué tipo de estupidez es esa?- le quite la toalla de la cabeza con brusquedad._

_¡Es algo que nos prometimos! ¡¿Es tan difícil respetarlo?!- estaba furioso esta era una de las pocas veces que me gritaba y me asuste, mi expresión lo demostró porque al instante se relajo y se acerco a mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y me pego a su cuerpo húmedo, me dio un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios y se acerco a mi boca, sentía su aliento cálido tan cerca, y lo bese, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y él me pego contra la puerta, el beso se volvió ansioso y hambriento, yo ya no poseía la mitad superior de mi ropa, y sabia que ya no traía la toalla porque sentía su erección rozándome, mientras besaba mis pechos su cabello mojado hacia cosquillas en mi cuello y mis risas se volvían gemidos sonoros, agradecía a mi madre por ser tan vaga y que no estuviera en casa, mientras su hijo favorito me acariciaba y me besaba de forma salvaje, sentía mis labios y pezones hinchados y adoloridos, sus manos subían a mis piernas y yo me apretaba mas contra él, si queríamos seguir tendría que pararme y quitarme el short, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba reacciono, me puso a un lado y salió sin decir nada, me quede congelada, llore hasta que me di cuenta de porque lo hice, lo tenía claro, lo amaba más que como hermano._

Claro, habíamos tenido peor, destruimos muchas cosas y nos gritábamos cosas horribles, pero nunca habíamos terminado así.

Todos me veían como si esperaran que hiciera algo, Sasuke me miraba expectante, Naruto tenía sus ojos azules fijos en mi, también estaba Neji un oji gris de cabello castaño y largo y Garaa un pelirrojo sin cejas, ojos aguamarina penetrantes, estaba hermoso pero me intimidaba y me daba algo de miedo, les sonreí, camine lentamente enfrente de Sasuke, con una sonrisa divertida, se puso tenso , tal vez esperaba que hiciera algo alocado como la vez pasada que me senté en sus piernas mientras llevaba una linda falda volada y de tela fina (delgada), en vez de eso me acosté en la cama junto a Naruto y lo abrase, el me correspondió ante la mirada molesta de Sasuke.

Hey, Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás?- contesto alegre apretándome a él.

Bien, oye Naruto- nuestra platica se volvió solo entre nosotros, antes estaban jugando videojuegos, Sasuke parecía concentrado pero yo sabía de me observaba de reojo- mañana será a las 7 porque Kiba llevara a akamaru al veterinario, como te imaginaras tardara mucho- dije.

Bien, ¿los de mas saben?- pregunto con interés.

Claro, ¿que tipo de vocalista crees que soy?- dije y el sonrió, a lo lejos escuche un gruñido.

Hey! Idiotas ¿quieren ir?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa haciendo resaltar las marcas de sus mejillas como bigotes de zorro.

No gracias ya paso demasiado tiempo contigo, se me pegara tu idiotez- dijo Neji, era gracioso como alguien tan serio se movía como lagartija tratando de matar a los zombis, al menos no le gritaba a la pantalla como Sasuke y Naruto.

Sasuke-chan tu vendrás cierto- Naruto hablo con voz chillona y moviendo sus pestañas de forma "seductora" Sasuke puso cara de pocos amigos y yo pensé, entre más cerca me tenga sin poder tocarme, mas me deseara, y antes de que Naruto fuera estrellado contra la pared hable.

Vamos hermanito, escribí una nueva canción y hace mucho que no me escuchas- puse ojos de perrito degollado.

Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo sin prestarme atención.

Entonces, Naruto tendrá que acompañarme- observe a Sasuke con gesto malvado, inclinándome un poco para que viera mi escote, quería darle a entender que si él no venia, intentaría algo con Naruto, cosa que no pasaría, pero yo quería manipularlo, al parecer funciono, me miro molesto y escuche a Naruto insistir, gruño un está bien, déjenme jugar, sonreí y me levante triunfal, directo a mi habitación.

Hola niña- saludo mi madre desde el marco de mi puerta con gesto desenfadado.

Hmp- salude al puro y maravilloso estilo Sasuke.

Necesito tu vestido azul rey estraple, ese que parece hecho con tiras el de corte sirena hasta arriba de las rodillas- dijo.

¿Para que lo quieres?- conteste con brusquedad.

Voy a usarlo para limpiar el aceite del motor de carro ¡¿pero que pregunta es esa?! Me lo pondré es obvio ¿Qué quieres por él?– dijo irritada.

Las botas negras de piel arriba de las rodillas, las que se amarran con cordones y tienen tacón de aguja y tu cinturón para la cintura con la hebilla plateada con diamantes- dije como si hubiera pedido algo tan simple como una hoja de papel.

Solo si me prestas los aretes largos de plata- negocio.

Están en el joyero verde- le dije y ella empezó a buscar, esas eran nuestras conversaciones, ella no era una madre normal ni yo una hija normal, tal vez por eso jamás logre llamar su atención y tal vez nunca gane su cariño, siempre creí que eran celos porque mi padre me amaba mucho más de lo que la amaba a ella, cualquiera podía notarlo.

Mi madre se fue tan rápido tomo lo que necesitaba, Sasuke había ido a la casa de Naruto y los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarme, me acorde de mi padre el ser más maravilloso que alguna vez podría conocer, físicamente me parecía más a él, solo que su cabello era rojizo, pero yo no saque lo mejor de él, ese fue Sasuke, saco su amabilidad, su tolerancia, responsabilidad y honestidad, solo que no saco su alegría y simpatía, el era músico nunca fue famoso, prefería escribirles canciones, el me enseño a amar la música y tambien a tocar el piano y la guitarra, Sasuke nunca quiso o nunca pudo, no tenia alma de artista como decía papa ¿Qué pensaría de mi ahora? Probablemente no me amaría tanto y mi madre saborearía su victoria, mi madre es hermosa, no por nada era una aclamada modelo, pero era demasiado común, cara bonita, buen cuerpo, cabello y ojos negros, la clásica japonesa, por eso cuando los diseñadores se aburrieron de ella y mi padre ya no estaba para mantenernos, tuvo que ofrecerse de "dama de compañía" para viejos millonarios, Sasuke odiaba esto porque para él mama era maravillosa, Sasuke era hermoso como ella, pero no era tan malicioso y manipulador, esa era yo tal vez por eso mi madre y yo nunca congeniamos, no podíamos atacarnos con las mismas armas, eso sería algo sin sentido. Yo sabía el punto débil de mi madre "Sasuke" y si él me amara como yo lo amo, me entendería ¿tal vez? Podría ver atreves de la frágil belleza de mama y podría ver lo que yo siempre le he mostrado, lo imperfecta que es.


	2. ¿que haces cuando te sientes solo?

Capi 2

¡No puedes hacer eso!-

Le conté a mi mejor amiga TenTen sobre mi plan, después de haber cantado en la bodega que teníamos para los ensayos, no se lo pude ocultar después de que había excitado a la mayoría de los presentes con el espectáculo que di, excepto claro por ella e Ino, "espero", aunque no estaría mal tener una amiga lesbiana, ok tratare de borrar lo que dije de mi mente.

Claro que podemos, solo tenemos que quitarnos la ropa y….-

¡PUAJ! asquitooo Sakura!!- solté una sonora carcajada y ella seguía viéndome furiosa- lo digo enserio Saku, es una completa estupidez, es tu hermano tienes que respetarlo como tal, aparte¡ es inmoral!- intento convencerme.

¿Si entonces tambien es inmoral tirarte a un tipo que conociste en un bar?- le recrimine.

Es diferente, no es mi sangre-

Pero sigue siendo inmoral, sexo solo por placer, con un tipo mayor, desconocido, tal vez tenga hijos y una esposa-

Tuche, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo te diré que esto saldrá mal y la mas herida serás tu, eres mi amiga, agradezco que odio a Ino por ser una resbalosa y..- se perdió en su mente, pero yo no tenía mucho tiempo para esperar a que se encuentre.

¿Y?-

Te amo, eres mi mejor amiga, te apoyare, además a Ino le gusta Sasuke, sería como una especie de venganza, ella se acostó con mi novio- me miro fijamente- pero solo funcionara si haces que te ame, no seas tan golfa-

¿Entonces, ahora que hago?- conteste irritada, comportarme como una ramera era mi arma y ella acababa de "castigármela".

Empieza por sacarle a la lagartija esa de encima- no necesite una segunda invitación.

Entre de nuevo al almacén con TenTen tras de mí, Ino estaba justo al lado de Sasuke platicándole algo al parecer muy interesante para ella, solo para ella, realmente no odiaba a Ino, simplemente era desaseado aburrida y ordinaria, la típica chica que solo tiene dos temas de conversación, moda y chicos, pero avía desarrollado un subtema Sasuke, _Sasuke-kun esto, tu hermano es tan sexy, ¿le gustan las rubias ardientes?_, tambien es para variar la líder de porristas de la escuela, otra razón para negarme a entrar a la escuadra, no necesito más tiempo con ella, TenTen forma parte del equipo y su ex novio estaba en el equipo de futbol americano e Ino no puedo soportar la tentación, pero mi amiga como persona racional que es, le resto importancia y siguió adelante, pero eso no la hace menos vengativa.

Sasuke ¿me llevas a casa?- pregunte con una inocente sonrisa.

Escuche las quejas de los chicos y las insistencias de Ino porque uno de los chicos me llevara, Sasuke se negó rotundamente, al final ambos terminamos solos en el auto.

¿Qué planeas?- parecía frustrado y tenia el seño fruncido.

Tú sabes lo que planeo- dije sonriendo.

El auto paro de golpe haciendo que me inclinara al frente violentamente.

¿A que estás jugando? Estoy cansado de tus bromas de mal gusto, eres…- puso una mano en su frente con frustración, yo lo miraba fijamente- antes nos llevábamos bien, éramos más que simples hermanos, siempre fuimos tu y yo Sakura, solos contra todo y todos, pero tu insistes con esta actitud ¿Qué cambio?- sus ojos me miraban fijamente y pude ver lo más parecido a la tristeza que él podía expresar.

¿Quieres saber que cambio? ¡¡Dejaste de ser tú!! Ya no eres mi amigo, actúas peor que un padre- desabroche mi cinturón molesta- antes éramos uno Sasuke, antes tu me amabas, me querías más que nada ¡ahora solo quieres alejarte de mí!- mis ojos explotaron en llanto, abrí la puerta Salí del auto y la estrelle, me acerque a su ventanilla y me incline- ¿sabes que mas? Antes TU me deseabas a MI- le murmure en el rostro para salir corriendo después.

Mis piernas se movían como por inercia, el viento chocaba frente a mí, sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaban cada vez mas hondo en mi pero no podía parar, entonces resbale, todo mi cuerpo se estampo en la fría acera, me que hay recostada incluso me gire boca arriba para mejor comodidad, no tenía a donde ir, no quería llegar a casa aun, así que, que podía ser mejor que mirar una de las maravillas más baratas del mundo, un hermoso cielo estrellado.

Mi leve comodidad no duro mucho, comencé a sentir como mis heridas punzaban tal vez tengo una herida abierta que probablemente se me infecte si no la lavo, pero a la mierda con todo, en este momento en cierta forma me sentía libre y despreocupada, si un perro llegara y me orinara encima volvería esto muy trágico.

¡Soy tan patética!- grite furiosa.

Solo un poco- escuche, me senté en mi adolorido trasero y vi al dueño de esa voz- iba a casa, te vi caer a lo lejos ¿estas bien?-

No, y tú como caballero que eres vienes a rescatarme- le dije.

Y una mierda, soy todo menos eso, fea- se tiro al piso a un lado mío.

Jodete Sai- volví a acostarme.

Te quedaste sin fondos para enfiestarte y estas disfrutando el entretenimiento de los pobres-

No se trata de mi cuenta bancaria, Sai ¿Qué haces cuando te sientes completamente solo?- le pregunte interesada en su respuesta.

Me acuesto con alguien- alce una ceja con incredulidad por su superficial respuesta- para mí la superficialidad está bien, todos en el mundo necesitan ser amados por lo que son y por lo que nunca serán, en mi caso no hay nada que amar, estoy en blanco Sakura, me siento bien por la noche pero siempre me despierto solo- se acostó y su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo.

Es irónico, eres el pintor más talentoso que conozco y tu vida no tiene color, además eres tan sentimental- reí y él me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Eres cruel y ambos somos patéticos, necesito una vida- se dijo y me saco otra sonrisa.

Sin duda, mira que pasar la noche tirado en la calle que estupidez, es lamentable-

Desperdiciamos nuestra juventud, pero es genial porque en algún tiempo ni siquiera tendremos tiempo de buscarle forma a alguna nube-

Es tarde no veras a alguna chica, tú sabes, acostarte con alguien para no caer en las huesudas y crueles garras de la soledad-

Tu eres alguien y estoy acostado a mitad de la acera, no puedo pedir nada mas- me dijo- ahora me dirás de que huías-

Uyo de mi misma y de mi dolor, si vuelves a preguntar te golpeare con mi zapato-

Claro, es un arma mortal- se burlo- ¿puedo decirte algo que sonara demasiado cursi?-

Solo si no me dices "te amo" el amor es una mierda-

Amen- rio- solo quiero que sepas que eres la mejor compañía nocturna que eh tenido en un largo tiempo y no desearía estar en otro lugar, ni con nadie más-

Woow fue cursi, pero el sentimiento es mutuo, aunque no lo creas eres una gran persona, insoportable a veces, pero gran persona- agarre su muñeca y la apreté.

Gracias fea-

No hay de que gay-

Llegue a mi casa a eso de las 2 de la mañana, conocía a Sai hace algunos años, dos para ser exacta, el me atraía porque era muy parecido a Sasuke, pero luego me di cuenta que eran muy diferentes, Sai no teme demostrar lo que siente, tiene un interior dulce y cálido, pero siempre siente que no vale nada, siempre eh pensado "debí a verme enamorado de el" pero simplemente no puedo y la razón de esto estaba justo frente a mí.

¿Dónde estabas?- estábamos en el corredor del segundo piso con las luces apagadas, apenas podía ver su silueta.

Estuve tirada en la banqueta mirando las estrellas con Sai- no mentía pero sonaba a mentira.

Mientes- impresionante, justo como creí.

Yo no miento, lo que tu creas es diferente, si te hubiera importado hubieras ido tras de mí- intente escapare por un lado pero él me jalo y me estampo contra la pared.

¿Crees que no lo hice? Te busque por horas en todos lados, le llame a medio mundo, ¿tienes acaso alguna idea de cuánto me preocupe por ti?- estaba muy cerca de mí, de haber sido otra situación me le hubiera tirado sobre el cómo gata en selo.

Entonces no buscaste bien, porque estaba justo donde te dije, ¡pero nunca vez mas allá de lo que quieres ver!- le grite.

¡Eso no tiene sentido! te estaba buscando, obviamente quería verte a ti- estaba furioso, entonces mi mente encontró el doble sentido de lo que dijo.

¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche-

Que quería verte a ti- sus ojos estaban fijos en mi penetrándome, yo me acerque más.

¿Qué?- susurre a centímetros de su boca.

Te quiero- me beso y apretó mi cuerpo contra la pared.

* * *

hii nice people!!!!!!!!!

ojala les aya gustado, talvez la charla con Sai estuvo aburrida, pero era necesariiaa ;E

al final lo compenzee ^^

si deveras les gusto me encantariia un reviieew *-*


	3. muchos besos

Capi 3

El calor en mi cuerpo aumentaba, me quedaba sin aire, pero no quería dejar su boca por miedo a que el momento acabara, que el dijera un simple "lo siento" y huyera, amarre mis dedos en su cabello en un intento de acercarlo más, sus manos acariciando mis piernas quemaban, elevo mis piernas y las amarre a su cintura, el bulto en su pantalón crecía rozando cada vez mas mi intimidad, dejo mi boca, su respiración entre cortada rozaba mi cuello, sus manos apretaban mi cintura debajo de la blusa, comencé a besar su cuello, sus manos subieron a mis pechos masajeándolos, provocando descargas de placer en mi cuerpo que salían como gemidos ahogados, le quite con dificultad la camisa para seguir mi camino besando los músculos de su pecho.

_¡No quiero volver a verte!- grito furiosa la pelinegra._

Es mama- murmuro Sasuke en mi oído y mis músculos se tensaron al instante- no te muevas- murmuro aun con su cabeza en mi cuello, como no movernos, en cualquier momento podría subir y ver nuestra comprometedora situación.

_¿Y que aras sin mi Mikoto, crees que alguien más va a quererte? ¡Porque ya no te mantendré más!- _

_Jajaja ¡eres tan idiota! Para mi suerte hay personas normales que no se acuestan con putas que tienen el triple menos de edad- _

_¡Pues te deseo suerte!- se escucho el sonido del motor._

_Y yo a ti ¡¿sabes por qué? EL VIAGRAA DEJO DE FUNCIONARTE HACE MESES!- un portazo resonó en la casa._

¿Ahora que?- le dije despacio.

Tengo que ponerme la camisa estaré en el baño, finge que te molesto el ruido y baja- soltó mis piernas y pude tocar el suelo, se separo de mí y me tambalee pero logre afirmarme a la pared, lo vi entrar al baño, me acerque a la escalera , me disponía a bajar, cuando escuche los sollozos provenientes de la sala.

Iba a dar media vuelta y llamar a Sasuke, yo no era buena consolando y menos a ella, de hecho para ser mi madre jamás la había visto llorar, escuchado si, pero visto nunca, siempre se encerraba por días cuando uno de sus amantes la botaba.

Sé que estas ahí, deja de esconderte- me congele, ¿ahora tenía que bajar?, titubee pero no ganaba nada escondiéndome si ella sabía que estaba ahí.

Baje lentamente y ahí estaba ella, despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido dibujando el camino de las lagrimas con negro, verla asi era perturbador, quería salir corriendo.

¿Soy tan horrible Sakura?- sabia que me hablaba a mi pero sentía como si estuviera en otra dimensión, estaba viendo el cielo con Sai, luego me besaba con Sasuke ¿en que momento fue que termine siendo la psicóloga de mi madre?- se que no soy tan joven… pero aun soy bonita- se guía llorando.

Lo eres- fue todo lo que pude decir, me sentía muy incómoda.

Entonces porque no les basta, ¿que acaso no es lo mismo? Aun eres joven Sakura, aprovéchalo porque cuando estés vieja y horrible como yo estarás sola- el llanto se hizo más fuerte y en mi mente rogaba porque Sasuke apareciera, la abrazara y la llevara a su cuarto, esto no era lo mío.

No estás sola tienes a Sasuke…- me miro con gesto suplicante- y a mí, estarás bien- hice un ademan de querer acariciarle la cabeza, pero ella se paro y me abrazo con fuerza.

Te amo hija- esto si no me lo esperaba, no me decía eso desde que tenía 5 años y acababa de ganar un certamen de pequeña miss XXXX algo, por lo general manteníamos una relación de mutuo aceptamiento, me di cuenta que mis brazos seguían tiesos a cada costado mío, tal vez se sentiría rechazada si no la abrazaba, un "yo tambien te amo mami" no me saldría tan fácil como antes pero al menos podía abrazarla.

Se escucho una puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Sasuke bajando la escalera, Mikoto seguía apretándome, llorando y empapando mi blusa, se recargo en el barandal frente a mí, le dedique una mirada suplicante y sonrió, se burlaba de mi situación, pensándolo bien, nunca abría sido necesario que yo bajara, el lo hizo apropósito sabiendo lo que ocurriría, estaba furiosa y al notarlo se rio mas.

Mira mama, es Sasuke no quieres abrazarlo tambien y decirle lo mucho que lo amas- le dije con la esperanza de terminar con esta incómoda situación, aparte de que son mas de las 3 de la mañana y se supone que ahora debería de estar dormida.

Los hombres son insensibles y mienten- hablo como adolecente dolida, la cascada se intensifico.

Ma, Sasuke te quiere es diferente, di le que lo quieres, "ayúdame"- le suplique.

Hijo- levanto su cabeza y pude ver el hombro de mi blusa lleno de maquillaje- Te amo- Sasuke tomo su mano, la abrazo quitándomela de encima.

Yo tambien te amo mama- la escena normalmente me daría nauseas y celos de mi madre, pero ahora sentía un enorme vacío, ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle un simple te amo a mi madre o por lo menos si no lo siento poder decirlo y fingir? Necesitaba dormir este día había sido demasiado.

Sin decir nada mas camine hasta mi habitación deseado que todo este día fuera un sueño, antes de cerrar la puerta observe el lugar donde Sasuke y yo nos besábamos hace unos minutos, sonreí eso fue lo mejor del día.

_¡Something about the sunshine baby! (8)_

Escuchaba en mi mente, pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte, ¿puse el despertador anoche? ¡Pero esa no es la canción de mi despertador!, me desperté de golpe asustada y justo a un lado mío sentada en mi buro estaba Ino, pintándose las uñas y cantando.

Hola rayo de sol, adivina que aremos hoy, iremos por la TonTonTona- esto si era una pesadilla que hacia Ino aquí tan cómoda, seguro TenTen estaría en tenis o en alguno de los tantos deportes que practicaba, Ino le decía TonTonTona cuando ella no estaba cerca- auch! Si que te ves mal en las mañanas, son las 4 y nos espera una hermosa tarde, Sasuke-bello-lindo-hermoso me abrió y decidí hacerme un manicure, no es que lo ocupe claro está- dijo admirando sus manos.

Ino- cerda déjame dormir- le arroje una almohada que termino al lado contario al que quería arrojarla, tengo una mala puntería al despertar ¿Quién me culpa?

Mira así están los planes, te cambiaras, no mejor báñate y arregla el pelambre sobre tu cabeza- dijo con gesto de desaprobación, esa era la 3 del día, la primera me despertó, segunda llamo a Sasuke lindo, bello y hermoso, no me agrada mucho eso, fruncí el seño- deja eso te arrugaras, hoy es día de compras locas nocturnas, todo estará abierto hasta las 12 y toda la mejor ropa a mitad de precio- sus ojos se iluminaron, cuando Ino hablaba de compras locas eran realmente locas, casi no salí viva de la ultima, incluso nos obligo a acampar dos días antes.

¿Por qué apenas me dices ahora?- me levante, tome algo de ropa del closet nada que fuera fácil de bajar, jalar, quitar y que me diera libertad de movimiento, saque unas mallas purpuras, unos tenis negros, una blusa larga y ajustada negra con estampado atigrado, entre al baño desde ahí la escuchaba.

Nos prohibieron que acampáramos afuera- seguro estaba decepcionada- pero la fila se abrirá a las 7 y entraremos a las 10-

Espera un segundo ¿aremos fila para hacer fila?- en momentos como estos desearía conocer gente normal.

¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? Me agradecerás cuando llegues con kilos de ropa, traje la camioneta de entregas de mi papa- los padres de Ino tenían la florería más lujosa y exclusiva del país y cuando hablaba de la camioneta de entregas se refiere a "si fuera más delgada seria una limosina".

Ino no traigo mucho dinero no necesitamos la jumbo-limo-

Sakura yo comprare a diestra y siniestra seguro ni la mitad me gustara y obvio seguro te gustara a ti- si, ella tenía claro en su mente que nuestros gustos son totalmente lo contrario, pero en una cosa siempre se equivocara, yo siempre amare a Sasuke mas que ella.

Me alegro que estés al tanto de tu problema, ahora el paso dos es dejar de hacerlo- después de un rato salí cambiada y con una moño alto.

No pidas milagros Sakura ¿iremos por TenTen o Hinata?-

¿Porque no a las dos?- sabia la respuesta pero solo le seguía la conversación mientras buscaba mi bolsa por algún lugar debajo de mi cama.

Sakura por favor, tu realmente me encantas, eres un amor, pero Hinatita me harta y me pone de los nervios y la TonTonTona es una versión horrible de ti ¿entonces?- ya estaba en el marco de la puerta esperándome.

Ya no les digas así, llamare a TenTen a ver si tiene algo que hacer- Salí junto con Ino, me pare al pie de la escalera y la observe, acababa de recordar algo- ¿Ino?- ella giro para verme- ¿Sasuke te dijo a donde iba?-

Le pregunte por supuesto- otra vez el estúpido brillo en los ojos- obvio no dijo mucho, pero Garaa paso por él y hablando de, ¡ese chico tiene unos ojos hermosos, realmente impresionantes!- no me fijaba mucho en Garaa pero era ese tipo de persona fría y misteriosa, me llamaba la atención.

Acompañe a Ino al auto y subí, me di cuenta que ella me lanzaba una que otra mirada, mientras yo mensajeaba con TenTen.

Te descubrí- me sobresalte, ¿Cómo?- estas loquita por Garaa lo vi en tu mirada, ¡te gustan mayores y de ojos lindos ¡¿verdad? Eso explicaría tu pequeño romance con Naruto- llevaba una sonrisa de gato rizón, me incomodaba pero le quito un gran peso a mi alma, prefería que me inventara un romance con Garaa a que descubriera la verdad- yo solo quiero que sean sexis no pido mucho- claro que no, Ino es la reina de la sencillez y la modestia y si no es así que me llueva dinero, probablemente doblare hacia arriba mi sombrilla.

Más de ocho horas después

Arroje más de 7 bolsas de ropa a reventar y como 13 cajas de zapatos al piso tras serrar la puerta de la casa, me deslice por la misma hasta caer al piso, estaba muerta, pero como dijo Ino, valió la pena, fue una de las cosas mas excitantes de mi vida, las mujeres nos volvíamos locas cuando se trataba de comprar, incluso empuje al piso a una chica para quitarle una horrible falda naranja, que al final se la quedo Ino, era como una casería, compra todo lo que se te ponga enfrente, cuando levante la vista me encontré con mi horrible reflejo en el espejo frente a la puerta, mi cabello parecía atacado por unos gatos salvajes, tenia uno que otro moretón, un tobillo probablemente torcido y la ropa desarreglada.

Soy un asco- le sonreí a mi reflejo.

Risas y pasos se escucharon desde afuera, mi primer pensamiento, -no voy a moverme- incluso me pegué mas a la puerta, eran Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y Garaa, esperen ¿Garaa riendo? Debería estar muy borracho, ese es un espectáculo digno de ver, si no me doliera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me lanzaría corriendo a la ventana, escuche que se acercaban mas para entrar y con todo el pesar del mundo me arrastre a la escalera. Entraron tambaleándose, cuando me vieron la parecer se les bajo el alcohol de golpe, seguro creyeron que era la muerte que venía a castigarlos.

Hola- salude para romper el hielo.

¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¿Es u…n nuevo estilop? Te ves ardiente- probablemente era el más borracho de los cuatro, cuando me fije en Sasuke el miraba al rubio con "disimulado" enojo- bueno creo qu…e yap nos vamos… GaGa arra…strame al carrop- le dedique una mirada interrogante a mi adorado tormento mientras Neji y Garaa arrastraban a Naruto fuera.

¿GaGa?- le pregunte sabiendo que entendería de que hablaba.

Es el apodo cariñoso de Garaa, solo se le puede decir estando borracho… y solo Naruto se atreve a decirle así, parece que te arrastraron por la calle- dijo observándome de pies a cabeza.

Al menos yo no huelo al interior de una cantina, incluyendo a los borrachos- estaba muy cansada, pero tenía el impulso de ayudarlo a llegar por lo menos a la sala y prepararle algo para amortiguarle un poco la resaca horrible que tendría mañana.

Me levante con dificultad y me sostuve del barandal, creo que estaré bien, mis pies solo gritaban de dolor, antes de que me pudiera acercar mas a él hablo.

¿Y mama?- acababa de llegar pero la respuesta era obvia, sobre todo para él.

En su habitación seguramente-

Iré a verla- no podía dar un paso sin tambalearse, intente sostenerlo pero su peso nos arrastro al piso.

No te dejare subir las escaleras, te quedaras aquí ¿desde cuándo tomas como marinero?- seria mentira decir que mi hermano no tomaba, pero le gustaba ser independiente y siempre dejaba de tomar en el momento en que sentía el efecto del alcohol.

Garaa me reto- se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa, otra cosa sobre Sasuke Uchiha NUNCA se negaba a un reto, claro eso no incluía las palabras sexo y Sakura en la misma oración- me acostare en el piso tal vez se me quita el mareo- empujo mis bolsas a un lado, una casi provoca que la mesilla a un lado se callera y con ella un jarrón ruso regalo a mi madre por una gira de pasarelas por ese país.

Sueñas que se te pasara haciendo eso, iré a hacerte café-no dejo que me levantara y en su lugar me jalo para recostarme junto a él- ¿Qué fue lo de anoche?- salió como un susurro solo audible para nosotros, quería asegurarme que no era un sueño o que al menos no se arrepentía.

Muchos besos- me contesto en susurros, la mirada en su rostro estaba perdida- ¿comprendes que estuvo mal?- su voz se escuchaba cansada, parecía que cada palabra le pesara.

¿Te arrepientes?- no quería escuchar su respuesta y quizás ni siquiera debería de prestarle atención a lo que decía en su estado.

Debería, pero no, Sakura no puede repetirse, tienes que entender eso- sabia que probablemente me diría algo así, pero no por eso el dolor en mi pecho dolería menos, intente ver en sus ojos algo que me diera esperanza, pero estaban cerrados, estaba dormido, apretando con fuerza mi cintura "¿porque no?" me dije y me uní a su sueño.

* * *

Gente hermosaaa!

les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los quee leen mi fic, sobre todo a los que dejan reviews los quiero mas para que mentir xD

no es cierto tmb los aprecio mucho por el simple echo de prestar atencion en mi historia, aunque el echo de ver que muchos leen tu fic y no te dejan review te deprime porque una como escritora se imagina que no fue del gusto de ustedes, asi que ¡viva la libre expresion! y digan cuanto les gusta algo o si no tmb, porque me gustaria mejorar y creo que muchos escritores piensan lo mismo, realmente me interesa saber lo que piensan ^^

cuidensee muchoo, vean tv, lean muchoo, coman CHOCOLATEE!! :3 y no agan la tarea ;D

no es cieroo agan la tarea, no valla a ser que me culpen a mi de sus 6 honrrados :)) (porque si se copiaran de perdida seria un 8) xD

besos y abrazoss


	4. la vieja bruja esa se va a morir?

Capi 4

Acababa de despertar pero no quería abrir los ojos, porque aun sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke bajo el mio, me movi un poco apretándome mas a el, envolviéndome en la masculina fragancia que emanaba su piel, digo su piel, porque su ropa tenia un olor horrible a tabaco, em piso bibro despacio unas cuantas veces, no le tome importancia, entonces una molesta luz me pego directo en los ojos tras mis parpados serrados, ¡pero como se me había olvidado, estavamos a mitad del pasillo! Entonces escuche un sonido conosido ¿un flash? ¡¿Qué?! Me levante de golpe sin darme cuenta que en proceso le di un fuerte puñetazo a mi acompañante de sueños en el estomago, su quejido de dolor resonó en la habitación seguida de una risa dulce y melodiosa, _mi madre_ quien mas, aun Sasuke se quejaba y tenia una mirada desconcertada y yo me uni a ella, esta vez hacia mi madre.

_Sorry babies_, es que se veian tan adorables no lo pude evitar- puso su cara de no rompo un plato con la cámara en la mano, Sasuke le dedico una mueca de comprensión y yo frunci el seño- esta foto será la portada de navidad- sonrio, Sasuke se unió a ella.

¿Para quien?, no tenemos a nadie a quien darcela, estamos solos- solte venenosa mientras me levantava y trataba de parecer desinteresada, acomodando una que otra ropa esparcida y tomando mis bolsas, el cuerpo me dolia horrores, talvez el doble de añoche, pero el enojo te vuelve estúpido y lo estúpido te hace fuerte.

Hable con su abuela…. Mi madre- mi sangre se conjelo, busque la mirada de Sasuke y podía sentir el enojo y la ira que lo rodeaba, "la abuela" si se le podía llamar asi.

No era la típica ancianita adorable que te da dulces a escondidas de tus padres, te cuanta lindas historias y te adora aparentemente mas que a un hijo, no, nuestra abuela era una bruja, mi madre se embarazo DEMASIADO joven, mi padre era un amor, pidió perdón ante la familia y pidió la mano de mi madre, como todo un hombre, pero lo corrieron y mi hermano nació en medio de ese nucleo familiar horrible, yo no supe muchas cosas, solo que esa mujerle dava castigos horribles a una pequeña creatura, por descuidos propios de su edad, derramar jugo en la costosa alfombra era igual a una semana encerrado en su habitación y amarrado de manos como castigo, de solo imaginarlo era horrible, el lo supero con la edad ya que solo duro 5 años, yo naci entre las "escapadas" de mi madre, pero según mi padre me había contado fui mejor recibida, la mujer solo me ignoraba y eso era lo mejor del mundo, por suerte tenemos otros abuelos, los padres de papa que nos adoran.

¿Qué quiere?- murmure, mi hermano aparentemente no hablaba.

Bueno, para variar la mujer- si ella tampoco la veía mas como su familia- quiere pedir perdón y quiere que vallamos a ver en la especie de granja que compro en Inglaterra- esto me olia raro, mi madre algo planeaba para querer almenos respirar su mismo aire.

¿Estas loca madre?, ¡esa vieja bruja es un moustro¡, seguro se esta muriendo y la muy maldita se esta pudriendo sola y ahora quiere compasión, que alguien le toma la mano ¡mientras se la llevan arrastrando al infierno!- exploto y era comprensible, el rostro de ella lo decía todo dio en el blanco, la mujer se moria- ¿se esta muriendo? Menuda noticia, abisame cuando pase para bailar y brindar en su tumba- subió las escaleras tambaleante y me quede sola con Mikoto, en mi mente rondava algo y tenia que saber si era justificado.

¿se acabo el dinero?- ella asintió- cuando ella se muera tu te quedaras con todo si vuelves con ella- volvió a asentir- Sasuke jamás querra ir y yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí, tengo una banda si no lo sabias-

Sakura, Inglaterra es hermoso y se que solotu puedes convencer a tu hermano, los necesito conmigo, tu abuela me descoloca, me vuelve a convertir en una niña de cinco años, se que no llevamos una buena relación y que últimamente, ando un poco, tu sabes empalagosa y sentimental, pero los necesito- yo seguro no me veía muy convencida porque agrego- le sacare todo el dinero que pueda a tu abuela para que compres cosas- suplico.

¿Chantaje?- arque una ceja y ella bufo molesta.

Tomalo como quieras, pero es una exelente oportunidad, los extranjeron son preciosos sobre todo los ingleses, tienen la capacidad de la lengua muy bien ejercitada- dijo con voz soñadora.

¿Diras del habla?- pregunte.

Tambien- solto una risilla traviesa, se me revolvió el estomago de pensarlo, decidi escapar subiendo a mi cuarto.

Entre casi a rrastras, Sasuke estaba justo frente a mi sentado en la cama, me alegre, pero al ver su expresión, solte un bufido molesta, tire las bolsas a un lado, cortando el silencio con un ruido seco.

Dime que no te convenció- murmuro con su mirada fija en mi.

Me chantajeo con dinero, dice que necesita nuestra ayuda- suspiro, ¿tanto le dolia estar en contra de ella?.

Con todo esto, no siento la resaca- su expresión era dolorosa, me acerque a el con torpesa propia de mi dolor, me sente en sus piernas y rodie su cabeza con mis brazos, mientras el me abrazaba y undia su cabeza en mi cuello.

Con todo esto mi ropa se ensucio- dije fingiendo voz de enojo, el rio- ¿seria tan malo ir?- le dije acariciando su cabeza, la verdad Londres no seria tan malo, me miro como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

Los castigos están borrosos en mi mente, pero las intenciones, las palabras y el sufrimiento de mama, están intactos, tu eras adorable, nadie se atrevería a dañarte, incluso juro que una vez que te vio sonrio, o alguna mueca parecida, pero para mi fue difícil-

¿era? Sigo siéndolo, y lo que ella hizo jamás fue tu culpa, eres maravilloso, talvez quiera pedir perdón, tu sabes, se esta muriendo y tiene una ultima voluntad-el sonrio con dolor.

Es mas, probable que solo quiera repetirme que nunca devi de haber nacido- lo apreté mas fuerte y bese su frente con devoción.

Jamas vuelvas a repetir eso, jamás podría vivir sin ti- lo bese de nuevo en los labios, talvez estaba siendo cruel al aprovecharme de su debilidad, pero eso no evito que me correspondiera con una suavidad impropia en el.

De un momento a otro me recostó en mi cama, dejo de besarme, acaricio mi cabello lentamente y no pude evitar suspirar ante la caricia, me miro con sus ojos de ebano profuendamente, con un tinte de dulzura.

Hoy no- murmuro de forma apenas audible, incluso podría dudar de lo que dijo, tapoco sabia a que se refería, la confucion devio de estar impresa en mi rostro- mama necesita a alguien con ella, yo no puedo ir, tengo cosas que hacer, la mudanza y eso…-

Puras escusas- me enoje con el simple echo de mencionar la palabra "mudanza"- porque no aceptas que tienes terror de ver a esa bruja,¡¡ ya eres grande!! ¡!No pienso ir a Londres sin ti y LARGATE DE MI CUARTO!!- me miraba atonito, hace tiempo que no le gritava asi, asique aclare mi garganta y me tranqulise- porfavor podrías retirarte, dormir en el piso no es bueno para mi espalda y mi humor- respire ondo y entonces se rio o mas ien se vurlo de mi.

Eres mi hermana, es normal que me grites, no trates de actuar siempre como una señorita, me gusta cuando eres molesta- intercambiamos miradas por ultima vez y se fue, ¿acaso podrían caerme mas cosas encima? Solo me falta que resulte que mi padre no este muerto, que en realidad se fuera de viaje por el caribe con mi hermana gemela y que se casara con alguna mujer y que tuvieran hijos y quisieran contratarme de su niñera.

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama dándole vueltas en su cabeza a los últimos acontecimientos transcurridos, como era posible que pasara esto ahora, y la precensia de sierto rubio, brincando de un lado a otro con un stupido cubo de rubik no hacia otra cosa mas que tenzarlo y al final exploto.

¡YA DEJA ESA MIERDA! ¡No pudiste armarlo hace diez años y ahora menos¡, juraría que cada año te vuelvez mas idiota- lo ultimo fue mas bien un murmullo.

Tranquilo, porque le das tantas vueltas al asunto, jamás te han importado los insultos de nadie, y solo por una vieja moribunda te perderas la oportunidad de ligarte extranjeras, que idiotes- aunque aun parecía seguir batallando con el cubo, muy a pesar del pelinegro su amigo tenia razón, ya no era un niño, pero en realidad no era miedo, era incomodidad y desagrado, simplemente si podía evitar la situación porque no hacerlo.

Hmp- mascullo poniéndose boca abajo en la cama.

Vez tengo razón- dijo con orgullo, mientras en un intento patético por armar el rompecabezas, intentaba despegar la calcomamia amarilla sin romperla.

¡deja eso!- grito aun con la cara contra la almohada, Naruto inevitablemente se altero tirando hacia alguna dirección el cubo, con una impresión de susto en el rostro- ire- mascullo apenas audiblemente e inevitablemente el rubio sonrio, porque aunque no lo dijera, el había dado en el blanco.

Tengo un problema- dijo la pelirosa a la persona tas la otra línea del teléfono.

Si estas embarazada no es mio, recordaría el proceso de fabricación- dijo la voz seductora en el teléfono.

Cerdo, ya quisieras- solte molesta- me refiero a que por estupideces del destino **tengo** que ir a Europa durante lo que queda de vacasiones- recalque el tengo porque prácticamente no tenia.

¿Tienes?- pregunto inquisidoramente.

Es opcional, pero conllevara chantaje emocional- solte molesta- necesito una voz imparcial, que no le afecte si me voy o me quedo-

Porque supones que no me afectaría, con quien mas me acostare a mitad de la acera si se me antoja- dijo con burla, estuve a punto de decirle algún insulto cuando hablo- como tu amigo imparcial diría que seria bueno para ti ir, tu sabes una oportunidad única y si te preocupa los idiotas que tienes como banda, no se, podrías llevártelos de contrabando unos días después- acababa de recordar porque llame al idiota de Sai, porque a pesar de no usar muy seguido su cerebro era muy inteligente sobre todo para las cosas no tan buenas, pero algo se interponía.

Mi abuela no lo permitira-

Shachiko-san, jamás lo prohibiria-la ardilla de su cerebro se paraba a descansar por momentos, lamentablemente.

¡¿Tu cres que si hablara de mi abuela Shachi me lo cuestinaria?! ¡que te corra la ardilla niño!- tarde algunos minutos en explicarle completamente la situación y esperaba una opinión rasonable.

Deverias ir, si se esta muriendo dudo que pueda prohibirte algo, deverias de ir investigar la situación, tu sabes, si te gusta te quedas si no te vaz, eres tan cruel que si tu madre se aferrara a tu pierna suplicando que no la dejes probablemente la pates y te des ala fuga-su risa resonó en le teléfono.

Imbecil- murmure molesta sobre todo porque tenia algo de razón, talvez no lo haría de una forma tan cruel, pero simbólicamente asi seria y tambien tenia razón que deveria de ir- Talvez lo aga-

Entonces hazlo- dijo ya sin mucho interés.

Lo are, nos vemos- colge no espere una respuesta, seguro seguiría con alguna idiotez.

* * *

PERDON!!!!!!!!! no los meresco coy una ingrata_______T

podrian dejarme un review estoi enfermiita _T

inner- asi o mas barato el chantaje ¬ ¬'

estoy padesiendo muchoo dolor podria morir mañana y tu te vendras conmigo ¬ ¬*

inner-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! todo menos esoo T-T

pues callate y no me molestes _U

besos *-*


	5. you make me wanna die

MIKOTOO!- grite corriendo por las escaleras al escuchar que cerraban la puerta, quería decirle de mi decisión antes de cambiar de idea.

La alcance justo antes de encender el auto e intercambiamos miradas, me hacerque a ella y abrió la ventanilla.

Iré- murmure y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa triunfal.

Nos iremos después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Sasuke me dijo que iría, esta mañana, estoy feliz, vuelvo a sentir que somos una familia- sonrió con calidez y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que era mi madre y le sonreí mientras se alejaba en el auto.

Entonces recordé algo, hoy es martes mi cumpleaños es el domingo, lo había olvidado.

Al entrar en la casa, escuche ruido en la cocina y me acerque para ver que hacia él, no me sorprendió lo que vi, el estaba sentado comiendo cereal, que sería de él sin mí.

Guarda eso, are lasaña- sin pensarlo, empecé a sacar todos los ingredientes, y me sorprendió que no dijera nada, así que me gire para verlo.

¿Creí que no irías?- murmuro.

No quieres que valla- fruncí el seño molesta-¿tu iras porque no hacerlo yo?

¿Cómo sabes que iré?-

Mama me lo acaba de decir y si no quieres que valla dímelo ahora- le rete molesta, el es el que había jurado no volver.

No es eso, creí que sería mejor estar separados- el evitaba mi mirada, como un conejito asustado, debería de verme muy amenazadora, porque así me sentía.

Ya lo estamos y lo estaremos más en 2 semanas, tu as decidido fingir y mentirte-

¿De que rayos hablas? Tú fuiste la que empezó con esto, nosotros estábamos bien antes- se levanto golpeando la mesa y al fin enfrento mi mirada, pero no permití que me intimidara.

Te equivocas, yo no empecé, haz memoria- me acerque lentamente, como un tigre asechando a su presa- cuando murió papa me besaste, y no solo eso- murmure lentamente cerca de su rostro- si yo no te hubiera detenido, tu y yo sabíamos lo que hubiera pasado- acaricie su rostro y tomo mis manos sin quitarlas.

Eres mi hermana- murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

Eso no te impide desearme, o ¿acaso ya no lo haces?- murmure en su oído mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo.

Me miro con deseo, esta vez no trataba de ocultarlo, y esa mirada me encanto, tomo mi rostro, se acerco lentamente y volví a sentirme como si tuviera aun 11 años, rozo sus labios con los mis, mi piel se erizo, me beso abriendo lentamente el paso entre mis labios, saboree su sabor como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo abrase con fuerza, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban, se llevo el aire de mis pulmones y dejo mis labios, pudimos quedarnos por horas mirándonos y no me cansaría, beso mi frente, murmurando algo que no entendí, camino fuera de la cocina, cuando recupere la movilidad en mi cuerpo lo seguí.

¿Ahora huiras?- le reclame, el me miro extrañado y me sonrió.

Te dije que vería a los idiotas, volveré temprano- y con esa sonrisa salió dejándome desconcertada, pero feliz.

¡¿Qué hizo que?-

TenTen grito anonadada, decidí contarle lo que había pasado, prácticamente corrí como una loca a su casa, aun mi respiración estaba agitada y lo único que ella podía hacer era tomarme de los hombros y agitarme como licuado, que por cierto no ayudaba mucho.

Lo q…ue escuchaste- tome un largo respiro esperando por fin recuperar el aire.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?-

Me doy una idea- dije no muy convencida, aun intentando concentrarme.

Enserio no lo creo, prácticamente cedió, que decepción creí que aguantaría mas, pero claro que no conté con sus hormonas- rio y se tiro al sofá de la sala en la que estábamos.

En mi mente solo tenía la imagen del rostro de Sasuke al besarme, quería descubrir una intención oculta, esto no se trataba de una competencia para ver quien cedía primero, era mucho más que eso, quería hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba y quería escuchar lo mismo de su boca, no como un capricho, mi corazón necesitaba saber la verdad, no quería solo su deseo, quería su amor más que nada.

¿Sakura acaso no estás feliz?-

Si, es solo que no quiero emocionarme de más si aun no estoy segura del todo-

Si corriste hasta aquí por eso no quiero saber que aras cuando lo confirmes- bromeo- ahora dime ¿Qué quieres de regalo seguro que ropa no verdad?- rio recordando nuestra odisea épica con Ino.

¿Sabes que quiero?- ella negó con la cabeza curiosa- tu, yo, películas, chatarra y litros y litros de nieve de fresa- caí sobre ella al sentarme en el sofá, riéndonos.

Naruto y Sasuke esperaban a los demás en la habitación del rubio mientras este jugaba videojuegos, mientras el pelinegro tomaba una cerveza, pero precipitadamente la pantalla se congelo y el rubio se giro para ver a su amigo.

Eh estado pensando-

¿Tu piensas?- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo- esa no es buena señal-

Voy a recuperarla- dijo ignorando el comentario del pelinegro.

¿La cordura?, amigo nunca la has tenido- sigue burlándose.

No idiota-respondió molesto- a Sakura, su cumpleaños será pronto, le diré lo que siento, se que aun siente algo por mi- dijo el rubio con sonrisa de idiota enamorado, pero esta se borro al escuchar el crujir del metal ante la fuerza de Sasuke.

Olvídate de ella- su amigo lo vio desconcertado y se dio cuenta del tono amenazante con el que hablo, decidió hacer como si nada y tomo otra cerveza- sale con alguien-

¿Enserio? ¿Porque no me lo dijo?-

Es una especie de secreto, es alguien mayor, tu sabes- Naruto estaba indignado, al parecer le avía creído, no dijo nada más y volvió a su juego, intentando parecer desinteresado- ¿estas bien?-

Si, es solo que tenía la esperanza de que aun le interesaba- apago el juego- realmente la quiero, como un idiota, si ella es feliz yo soy feliz, pero en el fondo deseo que le rompan el corazón paraqué venga corriendo a mi- tenía una sonrisa triste tatuada en el rostro.

Bien por ti- antes de que la situación se volviera aun mas incomoda para él, Garaa, Kiba y Neji entraron por la puerta.

¡Hola señoritas! Acompáñenme por Akamaru al veterinario, lo bañaron y suele indignarse conmigo, ocupo que lo carguen- los presentes levantaron una ceja expectantes- por favor- rogo como cachorro.

A si esta mejor- dijo el castaño.

Pido conducir- Garaa le arrebato las llaves a Kiba y todos salieron de la habitación.

Volví de la casa de TenTen y ya me encontraba en mi habitación con un cuaderno en mano e ideas en mi mente.

Últimamente, me he dado cuenta que eh estado dejando de lado al grupo, entonces me propuse escribir una canción antes de irme y planeo escribir muchas más mientras estoy allá, no nos había costado tanto trabajo para que ahora lo deje así como así, nuestra banda zaphir la iniciamos hace seis años cuando a Naruto le dieron su primera guitarra, luego descubrieron que me necesitaban y yo no me hice del rogar, entre Garaa y yo hacíamos las canciones yo, la letra él, la música, asique ahora estaba en mi habitación esperando inspiración, está lloviendo… lluvia… gotas de lluvia… si las gotas de lluvia fueran… ¡A QUE BIENE ESO!

Taste me… drink my soul- creo que tenia algo- Show me… all the things that… I shouldn't know - no tenia una buena idea de lo que quería solo estaba cantando y escribiendo cosas- And there's a new moon on the rise-

Después de un rato tenia ya algunas líneas, pero no lo sentía como el principio de la canción, tal vez el final.

Taste me, drink my soul

Show me all the things that I shouldn't know

And there's a new moon on the rise

I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die

I'll die for you my love, my love  
I'll lie for you my love, my love  
I'll steal for you, my love, my love  
I'll die for you my love, my love  
Well burn up in the light

Con la guitarra me fue mas fácil, aunque no era lo mío, sentía que me faltaba algo, más bien mucho, Sasuke todavía no llegaba a pesar de haberme dicho que llegaría temprano y estaba molesta, necesitaba la opinión de alguien, tome el cuaderno y la guitarra, decidí esperarlo en su cuarto, mañana había ensayo, los chicos tambien podrían ayudar para variar.

Deveria decir que no tengo escusa, pero si la tengo, el cable de mi compu se quemoo _T

pero sobrevivio la cirujia y ahora esta sano y salvo en la comodidad de mi hogar ^^

nunca dije que seria una buena escusa ((=

conocen the pretty reckless? no, pues es la banda de la actriz de gossip girls tylor momsen, y la cancion k sakura esta escribiendo es de ellas y se llama you make me wanna die, me gusta mucho y si no la conocen se las recomiendo ((=

muchisimas gracias por leer y mas por dejar review se que no es necesario agradecerselos esclusivamente a cada uno, pero si asi lo decean, puedo hacerlo ;D privilegios mios, ya seben que los adoroo y les agradescoo cada segundo, cuidense mucho! y si pueden portense mal ;D

un review para mi y mi cable en recuperacion *-*


End file.
